Highschool on Hold
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is an intelligent, yet anti-social, young man who beat Tezuka in the final exam and was placed in the third year class. A budding romance begins as well as some conflicting secrets revealed. !DisContinued! *Up 4 Adoption* PM Me if interested
1. Chapter 1

My Prince of tennis story! Tell me what pairing you want in the review please! And feel free to send in idea's. ^.^- A good idea is always welcomed.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but my imagination... At least I'm free to dream. =p

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear?" a girl asked, her voice soft as she whispered to the other people in the group.<p>

"About what?" more whispers, making the young man lean closer to hear.

"Tezuka's score got beat by a transfer student!"

"Seriously?"

"No way!" voices overlapped, words blocking out other words and the whispers were no longer whispers.

"Tezuka had a final score of 99. Only way to beat that would be to get a perfect 100 on every single test subject." Disbelief was evident in the young freshmans voice as he looked at the other people in their group. The girl leaned in, a sly smirk on her face.

"And the kicker is," she paused, building the others anticipation before continuing, "the transfer student is our age! But he's being put in with the third years." She finished off, a sigh leaving her lips as she pouted at the thought. Suddenly though, a fluffy patch of red hair bursted into the circle that the group created, making them jump to give room.

"Seriously? We have a transfer student thats three years younger than us?" His voice was eager, and all of them could just imagine the young man with little cat ears and tail. Before any of them could answer though, the warning bell rang, signalling the start of homeroom. "Crap! Gotta run, gotta run!"

* * *

><p>"FUJI!" A hyperactive voice called out, giving said young man a little warning before he was jumped on from behind.<p>

"Eiji," he stated with a chuckle, looking over his shoulder to the red haired boy clinging to his back. "Did you need something?" He held up a hand to wave to Yukimura who walked over to the duo with a smile on his face.

"Fujiko, Yukiko, guess what!" It didn't even sound like Eiji formed a question, and without waiting for a reply he went ahead and answered, "We have a transfer student coming into our class and he is _three_," placing a heavy emphasis on the three, Eiji continued, "years younger than us."

Normally closed eyes snapped open in surprise. It wasn't everyday that they got a transfer student, and especially not one in their year that was younger than them. Fuji gave a smile to his hyper friend. "He must have done really well on the tests to have done that." Fuji stated, he himself ranked fourth while Yukimura ranked third. However, the two were not prepared for Eiji's next statement.

"He beat Tezuka."

"What about Tezuka?" a new voice asked, his tone full of arrogance as he looked at the three talking people. Eiji smiled brightly, waving at him and motioning for him to come closer.

"The transfer student beat Tezuka's score on the tests," Eiji repeated, looking at Atobe with a smile before laying his head on Fuji's shoulder. "Got a score of 100, on all of the tests." Atobe Keigo looked at the red head in disbelief etched onto his features. "And he's younger than us by three years."

"There's no way a brat could beat Tezuka. Tezuka is destined to be beaten by Ore-sama."

"And yet you still haven't ranked first yet, Atobe." Yukimura stated with a chuckle, settling at his desk beside Fuji who had somehow gotten Eiji to get off of his back and into his own seat. Atobe flushed red, whether from embarrassment or anger, neither could tell. Before the young master could reply, Ryuuzaki Sumire, the tennis coach and homeroom teacher came into the room, banging on the front desk to stop the talking.

"Sumire-chan to the rescue,**(1)**"Fuji stated with a chuckle, glancing at Atobe who grumbled and took his seat.

"Fuji, you have no right to call me Sumire-chan**.****(2)**" Ryuuzaki stated, directing a small glare in the boys direction who only smiled in return. She gave a small sigh in defeat; there was no way to win against that boy. "If Eiji hasn't told you yet, we have a transfer student-"

"Did this transfer student really beat Tezuka's score?" Atobe asked, cutting in before their teacher could finish. Without warning a piece of chalk flew at him, hitting him upside the head. "Don't interupt people when they're talking Atobe. Now if you must know, yes. He did." Whispers broke out once again, filling the room with their quiet murmurs. "His name is Echizen Ryoma. Yes he is younger but if I catch even a hint of bullying towards him, I will personally make your life hell." Audible gulps could be heard all around. Everyone knew very well that she would make good on her threat. "C'mon in, Ryoma."

Expecting some nerdy looking boy with an arrogant attitude, it wasn't that surprsing when little gasps broke out. Echizen Ryoma stood at the front of the class, his stance slouched and relaxed as he took in the people around him with his right eye. Black hair with a dark green tint, golden cat-like eye narrowed, and a cocky smirk on small pink lips. His left eye was covered by a patch, stark white against his lightly tanned skin.

"Echizen Ryoma. Don't stalk." He was arrogant. But rightfully so. It wouldn't be a surprise to find out that he had been stalked before with looks like those. Fuji and Yukimura glanced at eachother, a small smirk forming on their faces. The only seat available was the one right between the two of them.

"Find out things on your own!" Sumire called out, waving a hand at Ryoma who was already walking towards the open seat. He could handle himself. But, she thought, looking at the smirking Yukimura and Fuji, maybe I should have warned him about those two. Well he'll figure it out. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>As soon as he sat down Ryoma's head was already laying in his arms on the desk. So tired, he thought with a yawn but before he could even start to drift off, a poke to both of his arms made him sit up.<p>

"What?" he asked, lifting his enough to glance at the person who poked his right arm. He knew someone poked his left arm too but they would have to wait. Ryoma noticed that it was a boy and his eyes were closed. But he could tell that the boys surroundings didn't go unnoticed.

"Class hasn't even started and you're already going to sleep?" the boy chuckled, ignoring the fact that he just woke Ryoma up. For that reason alone, Ryoma decided to ignore him. Apparently the boy didn't get the hint that Ryoma wanted nothing to do with him. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

"Hn."

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi," supplied the person on his left, the voice so soft and gentle that Ryoma had to look in that direction just to figure out if the voice belonged to a boy or girl. And even then it was hard to tell. So, being the blunt person that he is, he asked.

"What are you?" Fuji laughed at that, holding a hand over his mouth to stiffle the sound. What a blunt person he thought.

"A boy," Yukimura stated, a little miffed at how straightforward the kid was.

"Oh."

"And we have finally reached the ten word mark." Fuji stated, looking at Ryoma with a smile. Ryoma just blankly stared at him. It was too early for this stuff in his opinion. "You have now officially said ten words since you got in."

"You kept count?" Yukimura asked, looking at his friend who nodded, still smiling. "May I ask why?"

"I wanted to see how much he could talk in the span of 10 minutes."

"So one word per minute?" While the two talked, Ryoma settled in and fell asleep, promptly forgetting about the two annoying boys.

"Saa, looks like he fell asleep." Fuji stated with a chuckle, a smile still present on his face. "I think we found an interesting new toy, don't you think Yukiko?" Yukimura nodded, a smile on his own face as well.

* * *

><p>(1) Look at episode 19 if you don't remember what I'm talking about it. I thought it was pretty funny myself so I decided to use it.<br>(2) Just look at the note above. v.v

READ AND REVIEW! Ya know ya wanna!


	2. Chapter 2

I literally just realized that all of chapter 2 had not been posted. It took me that long to figure out that all this time chapter 2 was never completed. v.v' even though it technically was. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ryoma slept through all the classes, to the shock of Yukimura and Fuji who never would have thought someone could sleep so much. By the time lunch came around, the two thought he would just sleep right through it. But as soon as the bell rang, Ryoma was up and about to leave the classroom.

"Echizen," Yukimura called, smiling gently at the boy when he turned around to look, "come eat lunch with us."

"Saa, that would be interesting." Fuji agreed, chuckling lightly at the thought of Ryoma sitting between Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichirou.

"No." was the immediate reply from the boy who wanted nothing more than to check out the pristine tennis courts on the other side of campus away from these two annoying young men.

"Well you could always be followed around by the potential stalkers instead." Yukimura stated, smiling brighter when Ryoma took a look around the room to notice all of the students staring at him like they wanted to eat him.

"No." With that, he left, not looking back to see the disappointed faces on both of the sadists faces.

"Fuji, wouldn't he make a good pet?"

"With the way he sleeps I thought he was a cat." Fuji said honestly, opening his eyes just a tad to reveal the cerulean blue hidden underneath his lids.

"Then he shall be our little kitten, right Fujiko?" Yukimura asked in a teasing tone, looking over at Fuji whose eyes were open. It wasn't often that Fuji would open his eyes, no matter what was going on around them.

"Of course, Yukiko. But for now lets go meet with the others." He said with a smile, standing up to head to the rooftop where everyone was. "Are you coming, Atobe?"

Said boy had been silent for a while, as well as Eiji but Fuji saw that the two where already gone.

"Eiji must have gone to meet with Oishi." Yukimura said, chuckling at how they missed the bouncy red-head.

"Atobe must have gone to blow Tezuka out then." Fuji stated with a knowing smile.

"Yes. Those two aren't as secretive as they think they are." With that said and done, Fuji and Yukimura opened the door to the roof, looking at the three seperate teams who sat together as one.

"Saa," Fuji started, tilting his head as he took in the people present, "where's Momo?"

Momoshiro Takeshi whistled a whimsical tune as he wondered around the tennis courts, his hands clasped together behind his head as we walked. It was then that he saw someone who looked like a freshman observing the courts with interest. With a grin, Momoshiro walked over to the kid.

"Did you need something?" He asked, mentally chuckling as the freshman tilted his head to look up at him.

"No." The kid answered, his expression almost bored as he turned away and went back to observing the courts.

"Freshman will have to wait till spring to try out," Momoshiro stated, allowing a smirk to pull at his lips as the freshmen looked over his shoulder. An answering smirk took Momoshiro by surprise as the kid spoke, full of cocky arrogance.

"Then I guess it's good I'm not a freshman." With that said, the freshman took off, golden sunlight hitting his hair and making the green tint more noticeable as he walked away.

"He has to be a freshman," Momoshiro said softly to himself as he looked at the retreating back growing smaller and smaller. "Time to go see the sempai-tachi."

* * *

><p>Kikumaru Eiji jumped up as soon as the door to the roof opened, a happy grin on his face as he tackled Momoshiro into a hug. "Momoko!"<p>

"Kikumaru-sempai!" Momoshiro shouted in surprise, almost falling backwards from the sudden hug which shouldn't be sudden by now.

"Momoko guess what!" Eiji shouted, not even letting Momoshiro guess before he continued straight on to the answer, "We have a new student in our class thats three years younger than us!" Violet eyes_**(?) **_widened in slight surprise as he thought back to what the cocky kid said just moments before.

"He wouldn't happen to have, like, green tinted hair?" Momoshiro asked, almost afraid of the answer. If it really was him then he just picked a fight with an upper-classman who was actually younger than him. From the surprised look Eiji gave him, his fears were justified.

"How'd you know?"

"Uh, I kinda met him over at the tennis courts," the young violet eyed man stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "He was looking at them with so much attention and I thought he was a freshman, so I kinda said that the freshmen can't try out until spring."

"And he said something cocky and arrogant back, right?" Fuji asked, interrupting the conversation with a chuckle.

"Yep. 'Then I guess it's good I'm not a freshman'," Momo repeated, filling his tone with arrogance as he copied what Ryoma said. He didn't miss the disapproving look from Fuji and Yukimura who looked at eachother.

"It took us ten minutes to get him to say ten words," Yukimura told the group who was now paying more attention to their conversation. "And Momo almost got him to say ten words from one comment."

"Ooooh," Eiji snickered, leaning heavily on Momoshiro who instantly grew pale, "Momoko has made our Princess' jelous."

"Eiji," Both Yukimura and Fuji stated at the same time, Fuji's eyes opening as he looked at the red-head who cringed and hid behind Momo. "How many times have we told you not to call us Princess'?" Fuji asked, his tone just barely hiding an underlying anger as he spoke to the young man.

"F-four," Eiji answered, shrinking in on himself from his spot behind Momoshiro who was looking back at him in curiousity.

"And what did we tell you we would do if you called us that again?" Yukimura asked, a pleasently fake smile on his face that looked almost real.

"You would make me wear the girls uniform for a whole day," the red head answered, voice quivering at the thought of having to wear a skirt and leave it on. At school no less.

"A whole day for each time you've said it. Thats four days, Eiji." Fuji stated, looking at Eiji with slightly narrowed eyes. He did not like being called a princess. Fujiko was okay, since Eiji did something similar to that with everyones name. Take Momoshiro for example.

"Momoko," Yukimura started, looking at the underclassman with that fake smile still present, "Will you hold onto Eiji?" Momoshiro looked at him in confusion.

"Hold him?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We're going to take a trip to the nurse to get Eiji a girls uniform." Fuji answered, chuckling at the ghostly pale red-head who shouted out in protest,

"You can't be serious!"

"Saa, you shouldn't call me a princess."

"Or me." And very reluctantly, Momoshiro grabbed hold of the thrashing Eiji who was trying his hardest to break free.

"Momoko you traitor!"

"Sorry, Kikumaru-sempai. Those two scare me." Momoshiro apologized, shivering at the thought of having their anger directed towards him. So on the group went, one still trying to run away while another held him. "Too bad you didn't get Oishi-sempai before you came up here. He would've saved ya." Eiji slumped in Momoshiro's hold as he realized that the young man was right. He really should have gotten Oishi.

* * *

><p>Even though he was interested in the courts, and felt a need to play, Ryoma knew he wouldn't be able to stand inside the green box. It was kind of a shame, considering that Ryoma really wanted to play against that tall underclassman of his. Bringing his small hand up to his face, Ryoma held it over his left eye, rubbing lightly on the patch. He hadn't realized that he was already back inside the school when he did it, a habit that started when he was little and still had his left eye. Now, instead of rubbing his eye he rubbed the patch. But Ryoma did realize when he almost walked into Fuji Syuusuke and Yukimura Seiichi. Who was leading two other people; both seemed oddly familiar for some reason.<p>

"Saa," Fuji chuckled, bringing Ryoma's attention back to him, "is something wrong with your eye, Echizen?" Ryoma gave him a questioning look before he realized that he had yet to pull his hand away from the patch.

"Ah," He made a soft sound, eyes showing his surprise at how he could so easily forget about where his hand was. "No."

"You're the one that was looking at the tennis courts!" The tall one exclaimed, lo'[oking at Ryoma with a conflicted expression.

"Who are you?" Was Ryoma's only reply before he glanced at a red head who seemed to be struggling to break free from the hold the tall guy had on him. He merely raised a brow in question, clearly asking what was going on, without using any words.

"Thats Momoshiro, Momo for short," Fuji answered, answering the stated question while ignoring the unspoken one. Yukimura decided to ignore the unspoken one as well since Fuji did. He probably didn't want too many people to know. "Why don't you come eat lunch with us now, Echizen?" Oh yes, they noticed the small group of people following him around, from a distance anyway. And apparently Ryoma did too. He really didn't want to deal with potential stalkers, and it seemed they were scared of the two boys Ryoma was currently talking to.

"Fine."

"Someone should go with him though," Yukimura said thoughtfully, "our group is pretty big."

"It's fine. Roof right?" Ryoma stated, already walking past the four boys and heading in the direction of the stairs.

"We'll see you in a bit!" Fuji called out cheerfully, smiling just a tad bit brighter. No reply was given as Ryoma chose to ignore the brunette. He looked at Yukimura, who smiled back in understanding. Lunch was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

723 words already and I haven't gotten halfway done with this chapter yet. =D I'm proud of myself! Check chapter 1 for the disclaimer though. =/ I dont like doin that. Makes me sad =( Now time for some Review Replies!

**Serenita Kou**- haha Atobe/Tezuka pair in my opinion is adorable. You got the strict and proper Tezuka to keep flambouyant Atobe in line xD And thank you. I wanted to make Ryoma adorable and I just love making him a little Kitty type. ^.^- Afterall he does love Karupin =p  
><strong><span>MintLeafeon<span>**- hehe yep. The sadist have decided on a target and plan on keeping their little pet Kitty Ryo-chan! Ryo-chan's gonna show them that he's got some claws though =p  
><strong>Sajeka<strong>-I'm honestly not sure what to do about the pairing right now. I'll tell ya the results so far at the end of the little review corner =D And about the chapter length: That was not the full chapter 2. Chapter 2 is now finished and up. Just like this is not the full chapter 3.  
><strong><span>useless knowledge<span>**- The chapters will be longer. I just dont finish the chapter before I put it up here cause I wanna go ahead and update and get reviews =D Reviews are my pride and joy.  
><strong>BadyGuyz<strong>- I havent gotten lazy! I'm just getting stuck on how to continue on some parts. Give me a little time and I figure it out x  
><strong>XxTooyaLoxX<strong>- I'm sorry. The voters are chosing something entirely different. And here I was hoping to have a little Atobe/Tezuka goin on. -sighs in disappointment- You'll see the results so far in just a sec.  
><strong>Tsubame0104<strong>- Your curiousity will not last long! =D Maybe. =/ Haven't decided on how many chapters I want yet. x3 But in this chapter- *Ryoma: -covers PP's mouth- You'll ruin it.* x  
><strong>Rainbowlalaland<strong>- I'm sorry about your finger cramps xD But I'm glad you got those cramps from reviewing! That makes me so happy and makes me want to update faster.  
><strong>Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla<strong>- hehe Fuji makes me laugh alot too. Just wait until we get to the Inui juices! Thats gonna crack people up. Fuji is the only one who can withstand Inui's evil concoctions. Lol dont worry about him getting stalked either. It happens all the time for him. He's just never had two sadistic people do it to him at the same time x3

OKAY! That was it for the reviews on chapter 2. T.T You guys should really spread the word and help me get more reviews. I crave them like bee's crave honey. Anyway the results so far about the pairings are:

Atobe/Ryoma/Fuji/Yukimura: 4 » 36%

Fuji/Ryoma/Yukimura: 3 » 27%

So as you can see theres a little problem. How am I supposed to make Tezuka and Atobe go out if Atobe is wanted for the Senill pair? Senill is Sensual/Thrill put together. =p

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ryoma could feel all eyes on him as he opened the door. Pretty boy wasn't lying when he said it was a big group, but he didn't mention there twenty something people, one Ryoma thought he recognized from his class but couldn't tell. The light purple hair with a chrome like sheen to it though seemed familiar. With a shrug Ryoma walked towards the back of the crowd, sitting down between two people who didn't look like they would ask questions. And his guess was correct, they merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to their quiet sitting. Not even two minutes and Ryoma was already falling asleep in his spot between the two stoic young men. Until the silence was broken.

"Who's the freshman?" that voice was familiar, bringing Ryoma back into the past for a brief moment before he mentally shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that. Looking up, he could see that nothing had changed. Spider-like black hair, black eyes, confident stance, and angry look.

"Didn't get the memo, Akaya?" Ryoma asked back, letting a smirk grace his lips, "I'm a third year." Akaya tried to fight back a smile as he looked at his old friend.

"You may be a third year but you still got the height of a middle schooler."

"Like you're any better. You're pretty short yourself, _Demon_." Ryoma knew he was playing with fire when he said that name, but he could honestly say he missed his hot tempered friend.

"Oh hush, _Chibisuke_," the black haired boy retorted, crossing his arms in a huff. He didn't miss the shocked look that passed over Ryoma's features, or the sadness that filled his golden eye before it was quickly masked over with a look of indifference.

"At least I'm _bigger _than you," Ryoma stated with an open smirk, taking in the shocked look of his friend. "And I have more _endurance_ than you could even dream of." To his credit Ryoma was able to keep a straight face.

It was at that moment, when Akaya was stuttering out a broken reply, that the group of four came back to the roof. Except Ryoma could have sworn there was four guys; not three and a girl. They made there way to the back of the group just like Ryoma did not long before and stood there, the girl holding her head down and fiddling with the bottom of her skirt before looking up.

"I thought you was a boy." Ryoma bluntly stated, keeping his expression blank. Fuji chuckled softly.

"Told you you would make a good girl, Eiko."

"So," Yukimura cut in, looking at the blushing Akaya in concern who had been glaring at Ryoma, "what happened to Akaya?"

"This boy," Sanada started, his voice smooth and deep, yet unemotional, "tossed Akaya's taunting to the side and won with his own."

"Already making enemies, Echizen?" Fuji asked, not looking at all concerned for either of the boys.

"No."

"Sorry to break the moment," Momoshiro cut in hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck, "but who is this kid?"

"Sempai," Ryoma corrected with a smirk, taking in the annoyance that instantly appeared in the violet eyed man.

"Echizen Ryoma. Our transfer student." Yukimura answered, having decided that everyone should have their curiousities satisfied.

"What happened to your eye then?" Momoshiro asked, deciding to ignore the fact that the young man infront of him was his sempai. He wasn't prepared for the sharp glare pointed in his direction, green tinted hair falling forward to shadow his eye, making the glare seem darker. Momoshiro could feel an aura of anger radiating from the boys body, and he wasn't the only one either. Akaya took a step back, hiding halfway behind Yukimura who only looked a little confused as to what was going on. Fuji's eyes snapped open fully, taking in the deadly aura before it was suddenly gone.

"An accident." Was the only answer Momoshiro got. Tezuka looked at the young boy beside him, silently questioning what was going on to make him literally seeth out hatred in such magnitude that everyone around them could feel it. He himself could have sworn he saw the anger, not just felt it. This boy, something had happened to him, something unspeakable. The question now was what was it?

Ryoma was furious. He was trying so hard to forget what happened. To just put it all behind him and never have to think of it again. Of course it would be hard to do, what with the patch over his eye constantly reminding him. He noticed Akaya taking a step back, and realized that his anger had to be forgotten. So he quickly pushed the memory that so desperately wanted to force its way to the front lines away. As soon as he saw Akaya's relieved expression, Ryoma knew it worked.

'An accident." That was all he could say without getting angry again. He motioned for Akaya to come over, which made Sanada have to scoot to the left to make room for the boy. "Fill me in?" He asked softly, casually in a way that made the people around him wonder if that deadly anger was real or just a hallucination. But Akaya knew better than to think that Ryoma could be honestly casual after what just happened.

"I'm a regular in the Rikkai Dai tennis team." Akaya stated proudly, making the decision to go along with Ryoma's casualness.

"Rikkai Dai? Wasn't this school called Hyo-Rai Gakuen?"

"This school is three different schools put together," Akaya explained, looking a bit happy that he knew something Ryoma didn't,"Hyotei, Segaku, and Rikkai Dai. Thats why there are so many people up here, 'cause this is all three tennis teams. Or at least the eight important people of the tennis teams."

"Ah." Ryoma couldn't help the slight tense of his muscles as he learned that everyone around him was tennis players. But he instantly relaxed, not wanting to bring more attention to himself than he already has.

"What club are you going to join? Tennis right?" Akaya grinned, remembering the Ryoma that couldn't bare to be away from a court for long. That as the Ryoma of the past though. Not the current Ryoma.

"No. So? Who are the people I'm sitting between?" Ryoma asked, changing the subject for the moment. He took in the shocked faces of everyone who was listening in on the conversation; obviously the two he was sitting between were pretty noticeable.

"The one on your right is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's the captain of Segaku." Akaya started, glancing at the brunette with sharp eyes.

"Aren't you the one I beat?" Ryoma asked with a light smirk, taunting just a little to see the slight look of annoyance enter the young man's stoic expression. A slap to the side of his head brought him out of his mental victory dance. He turned a glare onto Akaya who simply crossed his arms. "Fine." To the others it looked like the young man was pouting, even though he would deny it.

"And the one beside me is Sanada Genichirou. He's the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai."

"Who's the captain then?" It was merely curiousity on his part. He may not be playing tennis, but he sure as heck could keep tabs on who he was hanging around. Sorta.

"That would be me." a soft voice spoke, bringing Ryoma's attention away from the spider-haired boy to look at Pretty boy. Yukimura Seiichi was smiling pleasantly at Ryoma who only gave him a passive look in return. Ryoma looked between him and Sanada.

"He looks scarier." Ah there was that bluntness from earlier, Yukimura thought when Ryoma pointed to Sanada who pointed a glare at him. Ryoma shrugged the glare off, not even being bothered by it. Standing up, Ryoma stretched, unwittingly bringing the front of his uniform up just enough to reveal the light tan on his stomach as well. He was already walking to the door by the time Yukimura snapped himself out of his, fantasies, concerning the boy.

"Where are you going?" Count on Fuji to cover up for him. Of course that could have just been curiousity on his part.

"Lunch is over." Was their answer right before the door closed. Not even a minute later the bell rang, signaling that lunch was indeed over.

"Guess it's time for all of us to go back to class then," Fuji stated, his eyes closed once more but this time the smile was a lot smaller. It seems, Yukimura thought, he is still thinking about what happened earlier. They would get answers, but first things first. Time to go back to class.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is over. ^w^- Read and Review! And guys seriously. = Why not wait until the chapter is finished before reviewing? =P Not that I mind. I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I'm sure some of you have noticed that I have a poll up on my profile now. Its not for this one because thats over. Its for the next story that I will probably end up doing. So go to the poll and vote for which story you want me to work on after or with this one.

You guys know this isnt all of chapter 4 by now. So you can wait to review or not but honestly I'm hoping you wont. I need a suggestion on how to continue from this point. I'm trying to work my way up to when the teams figure out Ryoma plays amazing tennis, but I need a small suggestion on how to continue with chapter 4. I'm thinking about just skipping ahead but I dunno. The poll results are: Fuji/Ryoma/Yukimura- WINNERS! woot! I was praying for that. Okay. Review Responses time!

**Rainbowlaland**-I'm seriously glad you like my review corner! =D I enjoy doing it even though it gets a little confusing sometimes. And here is the beginning of the next chapter. Wish it was longer for you but oh well... I'm workin on it.  
><strong>paku700<strong>- Hello my anon reviewer! Thanks for reviewing. =p Yer the first anon reviewing of chapter 3. Good job!  
><strong>deteconan<strong>- I understood what you said so yer english is good enough! ^.^- Thank god ya loved it. I didn't know how well I'd be able to pull this off but I think I'm doing a good job now.  
><strong><span>I don't wanna log in P<span>**- Hello my 2nd anon reviewer! My only reply to you is =/ Lazy. xD Nah i'm kidding. Okay the situation sorta has to do with Ryoga and it sorta has nothing at all to do with Ryoga. Did that help?  
><strong>too-lazy-to-sign-in<strong>- I love my Ryoma too! No one really tries to make Ryoma mysterious so I wanted to add a touch of curiousity with everyone who meets him just because of his curiousity. And sorry but its been decided that it's gonna be Senill pair. If ya dunno what that is look at chapter 3 again =p  
><strong>DaPurpleDino<strong>- Momo almost got Ryoma to say ten words! Akaya gets him to say nine in a single sentence though xD If any of you guys actually went back on chapter one and counted his words, tell me. Cause I did it three times xD I've gotten into the habbit of counting Ryoma's words now. =p And yes. Aka-chan and Ryo-chan are cute friends. ^.^  
><strong>Thrill Pair<strong>- Your vote has been counted. But it was Senill pair that won in the end. xD I think imma change it to Shrill pair though. Senill is hard to remember. =p  
><strong>SakuraCherryBlossomKokoro<strong>- hehe I seriously love your screen name. Anyway, you point out a good topic there BK. There is only going to be really light yaoi in this story. Some people don't like yaoi but they like the story, so I'm gonna compromise and make it really really light. Like small kisses at most light. There will be nothing sexual, except perverted innuendos.  
><strong>XxTooyaLoxX<strong>- The thing screwed up so I just took it off. Those were the other pairings for Ryoma that people voted for. They didnt really like those pairings xD Eijiko isn't real! Its Eiko! x Get it right Toy-tan!  
><strong>MintLeafeon<strong>- I got scared too. Ryo-chan is scary when he angry. And his glare has the power of 100 Fuji glares! =D Beat that Fujiko! *Fuji: -glares at PP with a small smile present on his face-* *PP: -meep-* Nevermind. Fuji could beat that. v.v  
><strong>Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla-<strong> Your screen name is so long. =/ Makes me flipping happy that there is such a thing as copy and paste. Gotta love the cheat cards! x3 And Ryoma doesn't try to make enemies. Besides, him and Akaya aren't enemies. They are FRENIMIES! There is a difference. And now I'm craving fries because my mind just jumbled up the letters and spelled fries.

THATS IT FOR REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 3! Seriously people spread the word! x

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sleep came the instant class started, much to the amusement of Fuji and Yukimura. Though Ryoma's sleep was anything but peaceful. No dreams came, only memories that had been brought up by comments made by those annoying people, minus Akaya even though he did bring up Ryoga again. It wasn't his fault though. Akaya doesn't know yet. Not about Ryoga, or anything. He could see his older brother, tall and confident, always with a joke. He could hear him even.

"_Chibisuke_." That God awful nickname. He always hated it. Now he would give anything just to hear it again. Just to hear that infuriating name come from his brothers mouth once more. Even though that would never happen.

"Ryoga," he whispered softly, curling deeper into his arms as his sleep became heavier. He really did miss his brother.

* * *

><p>It was just the barest of whispers, but Yukimura and Fuji both heard the name that passed through Ryoma's lips. Ryoga. Another mans name. And it was whispered with such longing that the duo didn't know what to think. If they asked, Ryoma might not tell them or he'd have another burst of anger that would be directed at them. Now it wasn't that they were scared of the younger boys anger. They would just rather avoid it.<p>

Despite what people might think, Yukimura was the tamer one between the two of them though he was more outspoken.

He glanced at Fuji, giving a light shrug of his shoulders, letting him know that he didn't have a plan.

Fuji gave a very small frown when he got Yukimura's message. It seems the boy was just going to wait it out. Which in all honesty wasn't a bad idea at all. Gain Ryoma's trust and then ask him questions. Not bad at all. Fuji gave another frown as a sudden though occured to him.

Why are they paying this boy so much attention?

* * *

><p>Kirihara Akaya was known as the a Demon, though he wasn't anywhere close to the actual three demons of Rikkaidai. The anger that radiated from Ryoma at lunch, that stiffling aura that brought a glimpse of fear to a demon like Akaya, that was more like the Devil than a demon. A devil who had been reawakened after he had been forced into submission and sealed away. Yet the anger was gone almost as soon as it came.<p>

Momo only asked what happened to his eye. Well Akaya was curious about that as well. Wonder if he still has that habbit of rubbing his left eye, Akaya mused to himself, bringing up the question of what happened once again. A slap to the back of his head brought his attention back the class. His teacher was standing beside him, tapping his fingers impatiently with a clipboard in his hand. So thats what hit him.

"Why can't you be a normal teacher and throw chalk?" The boy grumbled, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"We're in class, Kirihara. Stop daydreaming and get to work." With that said the teacher went back to the front of the class, turning his back on them.

I wonder what goes on inside that head of yours, Ryoma.

* * *

><p>At the moment, Ryoma's head was being plagued with images of his brother. He was still mad about that stolen orange. Ryoga had promised to get him another one, but he never did. Now he would never get that orange back. The memories were so bad, he actually stayed during classes, for the rest of the day too. Those two boys with the seriously fake smiles gaped at him for a whole five minutes, though they did a pretty good job of hiding it from others somehow. He still hadn't figured out why half of the school population was scared of them. They looked like girls, in a sense, but if he had to take a guess it was Fuji's eyes that scared everyone away. He had caught a glimpse of them, a piercing cerulean blue that held so much strength it could fill you with terror.<p>

Well thats probably what others thought of it as. If he was being honest Ryoma would admit that he actually found them pretty. They were just like the ocean, and Yukimura's soft violet blue eyes reminded him of the pale lavender clouds that appeared when the sun was just rising over the horizon. But from the looks of the two, their eyes were the only "real" thing about them.

Ryoma could tell, just by glancing at the fake smiles present on their faces, that they were hiding much more than that. It was annoying him. And all of the people in their tennis teams didn't seem to realize just how much the two were hiding from them. It had only been a week since he transfered but he noticed that no one except Tezuka and Sanada seemed to truly know the full extent of what the duo was hiding. Though Ryoma doubted they knew the full extent.

"_It's your fault! You ruined everything!_" The words he remembered were so sudden that it brought a silent gasp from his throat. He stood up, not even caring that it was the middle of class, and walked out. Fuji or Pretty Boy would cover for him, that he knew of. "_It's your fault, Ryoma! If it wasn't for you, everything would be fine!_" Ryoma had just barely made it to the bathrooms when those particular words entered his mind. He collapsed inside the stall, leaning against the wall for support that wasn't granted. Don't break down, he thought but he knew he was going to, his shallow breath, sweating skin, and choked sobs garanteed that he was going to have a break down. "_You killed Ryoga!"_ With a cry, Ryoma slid down against the wall, no longer able to use the stall wall to keep him up. It was true, after all. He did kill Ryoga.

"Ryoga. Ryoga. Ryoga." He repeated his brothers name, over and over again like a mantra to keep away the memories that threatened to overtake his mind. "Ryoga."

* * *

><p>PP: =( I'm sorry its so short guys. I seriously lost some major inspiration for chapter 4. I gonna skip ahead in time with chapter five though and make it go on from there. I had an idea about what to do with chapter 5, but I'm always open to suggestions that I can warp and twist around to suit my own needs. ^w^- So gimme reviews! =D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

1,271 words all for your entertainment. I'm thinking this will be the story I continue. Dunno yet. And honestly I dun wanna go and find all the reviews for chapter 4. Sorry to all my reviewers who wanted their name in chapter 5. =( I just dont have the patience to do it. So anyway. **Rainbowlalaland** this chapter is mostly dedicated to you. Okay? So thank me with a review and get some more people to read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A week had passed since his breakdown. He deceiving duo, as he dubbed them, kept their questions to themselves, and he was oddly thankful for that. Ryoma still couldn't answer Akaya's questions, so he would quickly change the subject to tennis, even though that wasn't much better. It still brought about things he would rather forget. But, Ryoma thought with a small mental sigh, it wouldn't be long before Akaya finds out.

That thought made Ryoma's eyes widen. Akaya couldn't find out about what happened after he left. Or even why he left.

"Ryoma," soft voice, just a little deeper than a girls, brought Ryoma out of his miserable thinking.

"Fuji," he said, looking up at the older boy with always closed eyes. Those eyes that saw everything. "Where's Seiichi?" Yes, the Pretty Boy had gotten him to call him by his first name. He had threatened to let the fangirls know where he was everyday during lunch and allow them to sit beside him and feed him. Ryoma didn't want to see if he'd really do it or not.

Fuji gave a small frown, almost a pout. "Call me Syuu-chan." Ryoma decided to stay silent. "You call Seiichi, Seiichi but you won't call me by my name." Oh yea he was pouting.

"Seiichi threatened me with fangirls."

"I can do worse than that. I can find out where you live and let them stalk you." Fuji stated. His eyes had opened. Oh crap, Ryoma thought. He's serious. Find a way out of this, Ryoma!

"Come over to my house then."

Instant regret. Thats what Ryoma felt as soon as he saw Fuji's eyes open to reveal those sharp cerulean orbs which turned a tad bit darker when he gave a small half smile half smirk.

What have I gotten myself into?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fuji was shocked when Ryoma said to go to his house, but it quickly morphed into pleasure as he thought of being able to have Ryoma to himself. From the little kittens expression, it seemed that he was already regretting it, but his expression smoothed out and it looked like he excepted his fate.

Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly as he remembered what happen a week before. How Ryoma just ran out of the classroom and never came back until two classes later. It took both him and Seiichi to cover for him, which he did thank them for much to his surprise. "I have tennis practice today, but you can come watch." The instant refusal was something to think about, but then an idea popped into his head. Ryoma would watch his practice, whether he was willing to or not. Afterall, he did join the Photography Club.

Then lunch came around. Ryoma and Seiichi had disappeared before he knew it, which was honestly getting on Fuji's nerves. He never not noticed what was going around. And how the heck did Ryoma wake up without him knowing about it? With a small sigh he decided to go ahead and go to the rooftop, where everyone was most likely waiting for him. Ryoma and Seiichi would be up there soon enough, since Akaya, the little demon from hell in his opinion, was there.

Opening the door and feeling the instant breeze, Fuji let out a small sigh of content. He loved the feel of the wind, so soft and gentle, like a small caress compared to the grueling hours of sitting still in a classroom, or running laps at practice. But when he saw Ryoma, sleeping like a baby, his expression calm and peaceful, he couldn't help but feel anger. Afterall, the one Ryoma was currently sleeping on was Seiichi. Wasn't that Akaya too? What were the two "babies" as Eiji dubbed them, doing asleep? And on Seiichi at that. Way too many questions in Fuji's opinion.

Without even thinking about it Fuji just casually walked over to the sleeping duo and his devious twin, plopping down beside Ryoma and pulling him over to rest on him instead. Ryoma curled into the warmth, sighing in content as his dreamless sleep continued. Everyone who was sitting around Seiichi before moved away. They all knew the two had a strange obsession with the cocky young third year and getting between the two of them would not be smart.

"You already have a pet, Seiichi." Fuji said lightly, almost casually but they both new he wasn't being casual. But to get rid of the tension between the two, he leaned closer to whisper his next question. "Think Atobe and Tezuka are going at it in the bathroom?"

"No way. They're totally in the science room." Seiichi whispered back with a small chuckle. He saw Fuji frown.

"Thats our next class remember?"

"Maybe thats why Atobe chose it?"

"Easier access?"

"Thats what skirts are for." Seiichi stated seriously. "Which is what we need to get these little kittens in."

"That little demon," Fuji started, giving a pointed look at the sleeping Akaya who stirred slightly, "does not need to wear a skirt."

"But if he does it maybe we could convince that little kitten right there to do it." Seiichi said with a smile as he looked at Ryoma.

"We'll try it soon then," Fuji replied, a bright smile on his face. He may hate Akaya, but he'd put up with him just to see Ryoma in a skirt. "Though why we don't put one on them now, since they're asleep, I'll never know."

"Because then Ryoma would kill us, Akaya would avoid me, and then they'd forever stay with eachother and away from us." Fuji didn't like how much sense that made. Though he'd love it if Akaya avoided him, he'd hate it if Ryoma did though.

"Damn."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes. Damn indeed. Seiichi gave a small sigh. It won't be long though. Akaya was what Fuji said he was. A pet. But Ryoma, oh Ryoma was so much more than that. Just seeing him laying against Fuji, curled into a tight ball with such a peaceful expression on his normally blank face, filled him with rage. A rage so powerful he could barely contain it. But as it was, they were in the presence of company, namely their friends, and he could not act up on his anger. That would destroy the image he worked hard to create. Fuji wouldn't do anything to tarnish his image either.

"I bet Eiji and Oishi walked in on Tezuka and Atobe." Seiichi said, just before the door opened and a blushing Golden Pair walked in at such a fast pace it would but Road Runner to shame _**(=w= been wanting to use that saying for a week now)**_.

"Looks like you was right." Fuji replied, chuckling at the timing. At least Tezuka and Atobe had enough sense to keep away from the roof. "Though I bet Atobe is denying they were seen."

"Wonder how your practice is going to go, what with Eiji and Oishi blushing around Tezuka every time they see him." Seiichi was smirking. He was obviously amused at the situation. Truthfully Fuji was too. But a stirring Ryoma made his attention redirect. He watched as the boy lifted his head, slowly uncurling his body. His small pale hand lifting up to rub at his eye, which opened to reveal the golden iris. Ryoma's eyelashes were so long. Nearly brushing his skin when he closed his eye, only to open it back up.

"Syuusuke?"

Ryoma said his name. Cerulean eyes were wide, with happiness and surprise. Then they fell, an honest and real smile gracing his features.

"You finally said my name."


	6. Chapter 6

**-sighs- I know I know. I was holding this off for as long as I could. Its a bad habbit of mine. I write stories that deal with the emotional aspect of things, and yet when we really get to the emotional parts, I can't bring myself to write them. I'm hesitant about anything to do with emotions... Well I'm not gonna make excuses. It's my own fault for being emotionally stilted. Okay so maybe not entirely my fault... Anyway. Here is chapter 6. Its not that long, I know, and I'm not doing a review corner 'cause I aint really got any new reviews. -sighs again-**

_Entering_: Highschool on Hold chapter 6. Please buckle your seat belts and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>chapter 6<p>

Golden eyes widened in surprise. What the hell made him say Fuji's name? He knew he was less coherent when he first started to wake up, but to say Fuji's name? On the inside he was a raging mess, with conflicting thoughts and different emotions waring against eachother, but on the outside he still looked like a drowsy little kitten waiting to be petted. Yukimura couldn't resist the temptation it seemed, as he reached over and ruffled the top of the younger boys head. Ryoma made a small sound in distaste that the evil princes' had to refrain themselves from tackling him and squishing him like a toy.

Oblivious to the conflict occuring in Fuji and Yukimura's mind, Ryoma leaned away from them and stretched, his shirt hiking up just enough to give the Devils, in his opinion, an un-intentional view of his lightly tanned stomach.

Oh Ryoma, you tease, they thought, mentally groaning while thanking every possible God known to existance about the invention of baggy shorts.

* * *

><p>Fuji lightly hit the ball back towards Momoshiro, giving him a lob just perfect to perform his smash with. Tezuka wanted the group to pair up with different people, and since Momoshiro liked smashes, it would be a perfect chance for both of them to brush up on some of their techniques.<p>

Underneath the surface Fuji was thinking about Yukimura. And Ryoma. As he returned the smash he knew Momoshiro would hit and watched the ball land behind the young man, Fuji couldn't help but think about the relationship between the three of them. Him and Yukimura had been friends for a long time now. The bond and understanding of each other that they shared could never be found in another person again and Fuji knew that. But then Ryoma walked in that classroom. The cocky young man three years his junior, the mysterious boy who had an inferno hidden behind an apathetic exterior, the same boy who could whisper a name with such heart wrenching longing and still seem to hate being around people. Cerulean eyes narrowed as he remembered Ryoma whispering another man's name. On the surface, Fuji smashed a ball with such intensity and power that all Momoshiro felt as it flew past him was the ruffling of disturbed wind.

Momoshiro could only watch as Fuji hit the ball harder and harder, could only feel the wind as it whooshed past him. It was amazing, beautiful, and terrifying all at the same time. He could practically feel the emotions of his sempai and it was an emotion that he understood all too well.

"Fuji-sempai, you and Yukiko-sempai are rivals aren't you?" Momoshiro asked, hitting the ball back to his sempai's side of the court. A look of surprise crossed Fuji's face when the words were heard and he stopped moving.

"Rivals?" He and Yukimura? Rivals? Sure they competed with eachother over their tennis skills, but it was never like Kaidoh and Momo. "We aren't enemies." A fake smile fell into place on his face, but immediately he knew that Momoshiro would notice.

"Rivals aren't enemies y'know?" Kaidoh passed by the fence just in time to hear Momoshiro say that. It made him stop and want to listen to what the other male had to say. If rivals weren't enemies then what were they? He had always considered him and Momoshiro rivals, a hated person who he was forced to be around. He thought they were enemies on and off the court.

"If rivals aren't enemies then what are they, Momo?" Fuji asked, looking at Momoshiro with such a serious gaze that the younger man almost backed away from. Instead he let out a small smile and spoke honestly.

"A rival is a friend who knows you the best in this world. They know how to cheer you up, how to keep you motivated, how to focus on the tasks at hand. A rival is and never will be an enemy. They are your partner." Momoshiro shrugged a little as he remembered the arguements between him and Kaidoh. "Sure there are gonna be fights and disagreements but there's gonna be understanding as well. Afterall, your partner is the one person who understands you just as you are and can see beneath the surface."

Momoshiro's words hit deep, for both Fuji and Kaidoh. Kaidoh couldn't help but let a wry smirk grace his lips as he walked away. And all this time, he thought Momoshiro hated him. Turns out it was just the opposite. Momoshiro valued him the most.

Yukimura would have loved to hear that. Fuji gave a chuckle as he thought of his friend. Yukimura would have definately loved to hear that Fuji got told by his junior. He'd never let Fuji live it down, which made Fuji actually laugh a little. He looked at Momoshiro with a real smile on his face. "Thanks Momo." Momoshiro just grinned and took his stance once again. With a smirk, the brunette did just the same. It was, afterall, Momoshiro's serve.

* * *

><p>yea yea go ahead and say it. Chapter 6 sucked. And I fully agree. I had actually forgotten how I wanted this chapter to go, but I figured "hey what the hell, might as well" and did a little play on rivalry and threw in some Kaidoh cause you all know that he's adorable.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I took a 2 month break from this story. I'm sorry for not warning anyone and for not having a good excuse. Though I didn't want to give an excuse to begin with. I had honestly lost my inspiration for this story for a while and I forgot about the support all of my reviewers had given me. For those of you that reviewed, thank you. It really means alot to me that you took the time to encourage me and to tell me of your support. I love all of you. ^^ Here's chapter 7 of Highschool on Hold. I hope you enjoy it. This one is a little more angsty than all of the others but it does reveal something about Ryoma.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Pain flared in Ryoma's eye. He winced, gaining the attention of Fuji and Yukimura. But he didn't care. His hand shot up to his eye, his teeth biting so hard into his lower lip that blood started to pour from the cut. This had happened, once before not that long after the accident, but it was never as bad as it was now. It almost felt like it was happening again. Ryoma fought back a choked sob as he stood up, still holding his eye and quickly told the teacher he needed to go to the nurse. Fuji and Yukimura called after him and he knew that they would follow. It didn't matter. He needed to get something for the pain and he knew the nurse would send him home once he told her he had medicine there. That was the plan he came up with, until he collapsed to the floor. "Hurts," he mumbled to himself with his palm pressed tightly to his eye. _It'll pass,_ he told himself as he curled into himself. _Just like the first time, it'll pass_.

Thats how the Devils found him, curled up into a small ball with blood coating his lips from where he had bitten them so hard and tears running down from his good eye. He couldn't help it. He wanted it to stop. The pain was too much. "Make it stop," Ryoma whispered to them as they leaned over him, worry in their eyes. Why was he feeling pain now? This shadow pain, this reminder, it would kill him someday.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" Fuji's voice was soft in his ringing ears, gentle and calm as he reached out to stroke Ryoma's forehead.

"You have to tell us how to make it stop," Yukimura whispered, his voice just as soft as Fuji's as he slowly pulled Ryoma up from the floor. Gently he took Ryoma's hand in his while silently telling Fuji to take the patch off of the boys eye. They had to see what was causing him such pain. What they weren't prepared for was the stark white scar. It ran from his eyebrow all the way to his cheek bone but it was small enough to be covered by the square patch. From the look of it it was almost as if someone wanted to slice Ryoma's eye out.

"I need my medicine," Ryoma mumbled, not fighting the two off like he normally would. So tired, he was just so tired. "I need to go home."

"Do you want us to go and call someone?" Fuji asked gently, reaching for his cell phone. Ryoma's shaking head stopped him. "Why not?"

"There's no one to call. I live alone." A gasp of pain flew from Ryoma's lips. The boy lurched forward, a whimper torn from his throat. Yukimura caught him, bringing the boy close to his body before picking him up. He was so light that Yukimura worried if he was getting enough food.

"We'll take you home." Yukimura stated before directing an order to Fuji, "Text Atobe. Tell him we need to borrow his car. Reason: Ryoma is sick." Fuji did as told, not complaining in the least about being told what to do.

"Atobe said the car should be there by the time we get downstairs." Yukimura nodded his head and the two headed down the stairs to the front gate, Ryoma only half conscious in his arms. Luckily he remembered to tell them where he lived before promptly passing out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Fuji was still thinking about Ryoma's eye. It certainly didn't look recent but it didn't look that old either. He wondered not for the first time what happened. Though when Ryoma invited him to his home he hadn't expected it to be quite like this either. Yukimura was examining the boys eye, looking at it intently before giving a sigh.<p>

"It didn't reopen or anything and there's no sign of it being bothered at all. I don't get how it was hurting him." Yukimura explained with another sigh. Being the son of a doctor had its perks in the medical knowledge area.

"Shadow pains?" Fuji's grandpa had suffered from those before after getting into an accident where his leg was impaled by a metal rod. Of course the doctors had gotten the rod out and the wound healed but every so often Fuji's grandfather admitted the small fact of still feeling the pain. Especially when it got near the time of when it happened.

"A possibility," the other boy admitted as he looked down at Ryoma, a frown on his face as he thought. Until the driver told them that they were at their destination. Fuji opened the door, helping Yukimura with Ryoma so that the he could get out before handing him back. Thankfully Fuji had went back to the classroom to get Ryoma's stuff so they wouldn't have to worry about not being able to get into the apartment. But Ryoma was still out like a light and that was worrying Fuji.

Making their way up to Ryoma's floor one thought plagued both boys mind. What happened to Ryoma before he came here? After seeing his eye like that the two boys were surprised he was still alive. From how thick the scar was it seemed like it had been a deep wound.

Opening the door and holding it open for Yukimura, Fuji immediately followed in and shut it, looking around instantly for Ryoma's bed. There would be time to look for the medicine after the boy was comfortable. "Found his room," Yukimura called out quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. It was a wonder how Ryoma hadn't woken up yet with how loud they were before. Since Yukimura found his room, therefore had found his bed, Fuji got to work on looking around for the medicine. He found it easily enough, on the kitchen counter. A pain medication beside sleeping medication. Maybe Ryoma had gotten the two mixed up? He had been sleeping an awful lot in class after all.

"Found the medicine." Fuji called to Yukimura, being sure to be just as quiet. "It's on the kitchen counter." He decided to look around the apartment that looked as if it had yet to be lived in. Everything was spotless, there wasn't a single trace of any personal objects, in the cabinets there was just the basic necessity of plates and glasses for a single person, not a single photo hung on the walls either. It was almost as if Ryoma didn't have anything. With sadness in his heart Fuji thought just maybe Ryoma didn't. He pointed out his observations to Yukimura when he walked out from Ryoma's room.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want anything that could be considered a reminder."

"A reminder?"

"Yea. A reminder of what happened before he came here. Of what happened to his eye. Or of that man named Ryoga." The name that had made them angry before just seemed to make Yukimura sad as he spoke it. "Echizen Ryoga. Ryoma's older brother."

"How do you know that?" Fuji asked, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"I found a letter in Ryoma's room. I know it was wrong to read it but I did." Yukimura took a shaky breath as he forced the next few words out of his mouth. "Ryoma's brother is the reason why Ryoma has that scar over his eye."


	8. Chapter 8

This one is A LOT shorter than any of the others. Probably. And I think this may be the last chapter. It depends on if you guys want me to continue with tormenting Ryoma by the usage of Fuji and Yukimura. Gimme reviews to let me know what you want, and hell if you want ya can send me some requests about what you would like. I'll consider anything even if its not Prince of Tennis or Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Jus' dun make me do some wacky character like Urahara Kisuke... -shudders- I can't get his goofy character...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Silence hung heavily in the air between the two boys. Ryoma's brother? Neither could believe it. After all, they both heard Ryoma whisper Ryoga's name with such innocent longing. Who would miss someone that much if that someone had basically tried to kill him?

"I don't know," Yukimura said softly and Fuji realized that he must have said that last part out loud.

"Because he was my brother." Ryoma's emotionless voice stated from a little way down the hall. Eyes wide, Yukimura as well as Fuji turned to look at the boy. They didn't even hear him get up. "And because I killed him."

The two boys could only stare at Ryoma. Shock evident in their expressions as they processed Ryoma's words. Fuji's eyes, open and wide with shock, turned hard. "What do you mean, Ryoma?" If Ryoma was going to say something like that then they deserved an explanation.

"Exactly as I said." With a shrug of his shoulders Ryoma walked by the two boys to the kitchen, taking the bottle of pain relievers into his hand and turning it upside down for two to slide out. He popped them into his mouth, swallowing easily from practice. "Echizen Ryoga, my brother, tried to kill me first. Instead it was I who killed him." That particular part of the past was something Ryoma never wanted to remember. No one had believed him after it happened. He was sent away to another place, far away from where his brother was and where his father and mother and cousin was. They didn't believe how Ryoga would creep into his room at night, how his brother would slowly make him undress, how he would whisper dirty things in his ear as tears slid down his face, or how his brother raped him. And then Ryoga appeared one night with a knife in his hand.

Ryoma had been terrified. Ryoga had advanced slowly, a wickedly crazed grin on his face as he held the knife up and pointed it towards Ryoma. Fight or flight, the questionable instincts kicking in every time a humans life was on the line. Instead of trying to run away Ryoma chose to fight. And his brother was dead, as he would've been if he hadn't of fought, and Ryoma had a scar on his useless left eye as a constant reminder. What they hadn't realized before they sent him away was that Ryoma had managed to go to a doctor, a doctor who had specialized in rape cases and examined Ryoma. As soon as Ryoma had gotten far enough away, the doctor contacted his parents and told them that everything Ryoma had told them was the truth.

Too late for that, Ryoma thought bitterly, having forgotten all about the older boys who were looking at him with questions and understanding in their eyes. He didn't know why they had that look, that look of understanding when they obviously didn't.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Ryoma?" Fuji asked in his calm voice, sitting down on the couch that came with the apartment. Yukimura followed his example and did the same. With a sigh, Ryoma did just that. He revealed every single thing he had kept hidden concerning him and Ryoga. They didn't interrupt except to ask him to elaborate on certain things. Like how his parents never noticed their crazed son.

"Ryoga was the golden child," Ryoma said with a small shrug of his shoulders. He had accepted that fact a long time ago and it was easier to accept it than fight against it. Ryoga was dead after all. "He never really acted out, he was very smart too, and he was like a prodigy in tennis. Both of us had been taught at a very young age, since we had been old enough to walk actually. But since Ryoga was older, that Old Man payed more attention to him instead of me. So Ryoga was able to develop his skills at a faster rate."

Neither Fuji nor Yukimura missed the wistful tone in Ryoma's voice as he spoke of tennis. He had always changed the subject as soon as tennis was mentioned so they learned not to really mention it. Except Akaya of course. That little demon, in Fuji's opinion, never seemed to realize how much Ryoma tried to avoid that subject. Now they knew why. "Though I'm actually better at tennis than Ryoga was. Probably still am." Ryoma, it seemed to Fuji, had lightened up considerably after telling them about his brother. Yukimura thought so too as he casually asked Ryoma if he wanted to join the tennis team.

"I'll think about it," the boy said softly, a light smile on his face as he looked at them. For the first time in a long time, Ryoma felt as if a heavy load was lifted off of his shoulders, and he couldn't help but be thankful to the two demons who had made it possible. "Thank you."

High school had been put on hold for a little while, but, Ryoma thought as he looked at his two demonic saviors, now it would start again, and this time he would face it head on instead of running away. After all, it wasn't often that you fell in love with two people, who were both men at that, with the faces of angels and personalities of demons.

* * *

><p>And there is Highschool on Hold even though I mispelled High School and no one ever told me. .<p> 


	9. Epilogue Chapter 1

**Okay so the reason you have this amazing continuation mini-series is because of 100thAngel. Thank that holy savior. Angel basically wrote this whole chapter without actually writing it and even helped me out by checking for errors. Such a doll! I think I just found the new love of my life -sighs dreamily- But I must admit that I'm a little ticked that I can't think of half the stuff Angel did... And its my story too! D: How not fair is that? Though I'm thankful -w- Love you Angel! Thank you so so so so soooooo much! (And I'm jealous at the same time ^^)**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue- Chapter 1<span>

With a groan Ryoma dragged himself away from the grips of his dream, grudgingly thanking the shrill shriek of his alarm clock. With his mind awakening faster than his body, much to the boys displeasure, Ryoma glanced at the object that was both his savior and his hell. A golden eye widened in shock. 泥 whispered to himself as his body finally awakened after his mind processed the time. Ever since he had told those smiling devils about his past, about what had happened, Ryoma had been plagued with nightmares-memories that continuously caused him to oversleep. And now he was late for school, _again_. Accepting his fate and the sure fire verbal beating he would receive, Ryoma's groggy body slowly underwent its normal morning procedures of taking a shower, getting dressed, running a hand through his already messy hair and brushing his teeth.

He was, not surprising, over an hour late. Since the boys mind was so determined to stay active today Ryoma's thoughts drifted to Akaya. Whenever they were alone together, even for just a second, the other boy would inquire about his eye or start questioning him about his time in America. Despite the inconvenience Ryoma couldn't help but think his friend's actions were cute. Akaya gave off an aura of a worried wounded puppy whenever Ryoma brushed the questions aside by changing the subject. Thinking about it as he made his way to school at a leisurely pace Ryoma decided he would tell Akaya what he told the Twins. It was only fair right? Speaking of the twins, once again Ryoma's mind wandered to a completely different topic. They were fickle, beautiful, and scary. Just like nature, Ryoma mused as he looked up at the sky rolling with pure white clouds that were starting to turn gray in color. Rain was on its way, another random thought occupying the boys mind. Maybe he should just skip school today and take a nap under the cherry trees. They were blooming now, since spring had finally arrived.

Realizing that his head was slowly becoming a jumbled mess, Ryoma stopped and took a deep breath. Picking the first thought that occurred to him, which was how the devious duo reminded him of nature, Ryoma decided to elaborate his thoughts on that analogy. Seiichi who was gentle and calming, just like the soothing wind blowing all around in a never ending cycle, who was beautiful in appearance yet prickly when said appearance was brought up, like Syuusuke was, just like a rose with her thorn barrier. And Syuusuke who's eyes were as deep and pure as blue ocean water yet could easily darken with hidden dangers. Both were beautiful, both were saviors to him, but both were also demons. They had made him remember more than he ever wanted, and yet at the same time they were also helping him to move on. It was complicated, Ryoma thought with a sigh as he continued with his slow pace. Painful as it was, Ryoma knew he had no choice but to accept that and make an effort as well. He'd tell Akaya as long as Syuusuke and Seiichi was there with him when he did. So complicated. But, with a small smile playing on his lips, Ryoma thought to his self that just maybe complicated would be good.

* * *

><p>Eye narrowed in anger, Ryoma took that last thought back. Complicated definitely wasn't better. Not in the least. With a growl taring from the back of his throat, Ryoma walked away from the place he hang out at lunch, with the three tennis team majors. Syuusuke had decided, thankfully, to let him sleep a little bit longer before waking up and saying it was lunch time and as a result Seiichi went ahead of them. What neither had expected when they finally made their way to the roof was Akaya and Seiichi locking lips in a passionate exchange. In the back of his mind Ryoma wondered why he was as angry as he was, but he assumed it was because Seiichi was taking advantage of <em>Ryoma<em>'_s _best friend. Or the fact that he was basically undressing Akaya with his eyes while every single person on that roof stared at them, speechless. The two boys currently making out without a care in the world apparently noticed his presence because they pulled away from each other, a look of horror crossing Akaya's face while Seiichi's eyes just widened slightly in shock.

Without uttering a word Ryoma turned on his heel, making Syuusuke step to the side so they would avoid a collision, and walked away. The hurt didn't come until later, when what he saw actually processed in his mind. Seeing _Seiichi _and _Akaya _doing stuff like... like _that_... hurt. Bringing a hand up to his chest Ryoma clutched the fabric of his shirt, right over the area where his heart was. _Why did it hurt so much_?

_Because they're my friends_, Ryoma reasoned with himself, having slowly sped up to a run as he went back to the classroom. Quickly gathering his things the boy left, not noticing how tears slid freely from his eye as he dashed out of the room and out of the school building.

_Is that really why it hurts?_ Was he questioning and answering himself? Pausing to think, Ryoma concluded that yes he was. _I've finally gone insane_.

_It hurts because_, eye widening in realization, Ryoma stopped, already half way home. The reason why it hurt, seeing Seiichi and Akaya like that, was because...

_I like Seiichi_.


	10. Epilogue Chapter 2

Okay so its official. The Epilogue Chapters have become a collaboration (sp?) effort between 100thAngel and myself. I think in this chapter we both kinda split the work and wrote half but Angel went over and did some error fixing for me. So seriously, if you don't review for me at least review for Angel. Pretty please?

* * *

><p>Epilogue- Chapter 2<p>

Luckily, Fuji thought as he rushed after Ryoma, the boy had stopped half-way to his home. Though Fuji knew exactly where he lived now, thanks to the episode that happened not too long ago, he figured it would be wiser to just find Ryoma first before barging in uninvited. It was obvious that Ryoma took what happened on the roof personally and it was clear that it hurt him. When they had opened that door, Fuji's attention went straight to Ryoma and saw complete and utter pain in his eye. Truthfully, it looked as if someone had shot an arrow through his heart. It look so painful but Ryoma stood strong, much to Fuji's surprise.

Throwing caution to the wind, Fuji reached out and grabbed Ryoma's shoulder, turning the boy around. Fuji had expected anger, expected Ryoma to snap at him and pull away or something but he did nothing of the sort. What Fuji didn't expect to see was crystalline tears silently sliding down lightly tanned cheeks coming from an emotionless golden eye.

"Ryo-" Fuji started but was easily cut off as Ryoma whispered in a heart breaking voice, "Syuusuke." The way the boy was looking at him, that same pain from earlier slowly fading back into his eyes as the tears continued, Fuji was stunned into silence. "What do I do, Syuusuke?" The embrace was quick and without warning. Heat radiated off the warm, solid chest and wrapped around the poor broken boy. Ryoma's breath hitched before he buried his tear stained face into Fuji's chest. A hand was holding his head, delicate fingers running through his hair.

"Ryoma…" The brunet's melancholy voice rang through his head and warm breath touched his ear. "Don't… I'm here, Ryoma, please don't cry. I'm all you need. I'll never hurt you." Contrary to the older boy's words, Ryoma found himself crying even more now. He wanted to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. Instead, he just whimpered and clung helplessly onto Fuji's shirt.

Minutes passed as the two stood, enveloped tightly in each others embrace. Ryoma whimpered and hiccuped every now and then, his tears already dried up. Fuji's face was still buried in his neck where he placed little butterfly kisses, "Ryoma." He breathed in the sweet scent deeply before his grip lessened and he put both hands on Ryoma's hips. Standing strait, Fuji stared at the others face. Their eyes met, Ryoma's a glossy unfocused gaze. He hated that look. 'Only look at me.'  
>The boy's breathing evened enough to choke out, "D-don't leave me… Syuusuke."<p>

* * *

><p>"Syuusuke," Ryoma started, his voice distant to Fuji's ears, "I like Seiichi." It was a shock to Fuji's system. He struggled helplessly to not let his emotions show on his face as the words he dread were conformed. Right now Ryoma needed him. So, sitting on Ryoma's bed with the small boy between his legs, Fuji decided it was time to stop playing around. Gently, Fuji turned Ryoma around to face him.<p>

"Listen to what I'm going to say, Ryoma. This may not be the best timing," Fuji admitted with a rueful smile, "but I want you to hear this… I want you to understand that I will never leave your side." The boy in his arms looked up at him with his slightly pain glazed eye and Fuji just about came undone. "I love you, Ryoma." What he felt wasn't as simple a crush. It was love. Something much more powerful than like. The pain in Ryoma's eyes grew more pronounced as the words processed in his mind.

Before Ryoma had any chance to say anything, Fuji pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his body while his hand cradled his head. It was warm, comforting, and Ryoma felt safe in the older boy's arms. Fuji's breath tickled his neck, his lips teasing the sensitive skin their as he started to place chaste, feather light kisses on it once again. "Syuusuke," he choked out, tears gathered in his eye.

"I won't leave you Ryoma. I wont hurt you either." The older boy whispered in his ear as he continued to place small kisses upon his neck. "It's fine if you don't feel the same now. I'll protect you." That was the broken boy's undoing. Ryoma couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled away from Fuji's gasp, tears sliding down his cheeks, and pressed his lips against Fuji's. Desperation, pain, hope, and the love he felt was poured into the kiss that lasted only seconds.

"What do I do, Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked, his voice small and weak as his eye stared into Fuji's cerulean blue. "I like both you and Seiichi." With his mind still lingering on the lips that were only inches from own, the brunet chuckled. Ryoma looked at him bewildered. The next second, the boy felt Fuji shift and get up.

"Saa… look at the time. It's getting late."

"Are you just going to leave me here?" Ryoma glared, pain forgotten.

"Now, now. How could I possibly leave my cute adorable kitten alone when he's all depressed." A smirk was tossed Ryoma's way before the brunet was out the door, running and laughing. Ryoma sat stunned for a moment until anger replaced all other emotion and he was chasing after the older boy.

"Get back here you Jerk! How could you just leave me like that!"

The mood lightened as the game of cat and mouse began.


	11. Epilogue Chapter 3

**Okay so I went back and changed all of the characters that had somehow gotten thrown in there. I dunno even KNOW how that happened since I'm on an AMERICAN computer writing in ENGLISH. -.-' That will forever confuse me. Anyway! Angel came back! =D So I guess I can't say I did the whole chapter by myself now since she read it and told me all of the mistakes that I hadn't fixed yet. ^^" But Angel said she was proud of me! I'm super happy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue- Chapter 3<strong>

Rain cascaded down on the two in torrents as one ran away and the other followed. Despite the cold water sliding down across their skin, the two continued their game of chase, laughing happily. In the back of his mind Fuji worried about Ryoma catching a cold but brushed the thought aside when he saw the other boys expression. Sometimes simply acting like a child was all that one needed to free himself of worries and troubles. Giving in, Fuji decided to let Ryoma catch him. He didn't expect the boy to literally pounce on his back though, wrapping his lightly tanned arms around his neck while his legs wrapped around a narrow waist. Laying his head on Fuji's shoulder, Ryoma whispered softly in a husky voice that came from too much laughter, "Thank you, Syuusuke."

All Fuji wanted was Ryoma to be happy. It was almost painful how much he loved Ryoma. He was surprised with himself as well at how much he could love a boy he used to think of as a pet. Bringing his hands up to where Ryoma's were locked around his neck, Fuji gave them a gentle squeeze before sliding them back down to get a firmer grip on the boys legs. Chuckling lightly at the small jump he received, the brunette slowly started making his way back to Ryoma's apartment. They were already soaked to the bone so why not just go slow anyway and enjoy the feel of Ryoma's warm chest on his back? There was nothing wrong in wanting to feel connected.

Ryoma was feeling the small traces of despair creep into his mind once again as he held onto Fuji, pressing against the boys back as he buried his head in his shoulder. Fuji said he loved him. But Ryoma said he loved Seiichi _and _Fuji. Remembering the kiss between Seiichi and Akaya, Ryoma concluded that Seiichi didn't love him. Which meant that he was experiencing a one-sided love and a mutual love _at the same time_. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh Ryoma pressed tighter against Fuji. They were just about home and Ryoma realized that he was already thinking of Fuji being in _his _home turned into _home_ in general. Was he that used to the brunette's presence? "At first I hated you," Ryoma whispered in Fuji's ear, the barest hint of sadness in his voice.

Fuji only chuckled in response before he admitted in his deep yet slightly feminine voice, "I thought of you as an adorable homeless kitten waiting for someone to take it home. You were constantly asleep yet you always knew just when to wake up. "And your eye..." Fuji took a breath as he remembered the pain in Ryoma's eye from earlier that day. "Your eye reveals everything you're feeling." Shrugging slightly, Fuji readjusted his hold on Ryoma's body, making sure the boy wouldn't slip as he climbed up the stairs. Fortunately for him, Ryoma was a really light boy. Almost too light, Fuji thought in the back of his mind. "Have you been getting enough to eat?"

Ryoma shrugged, releasing his grip around Fuji's neck and slid down from his back once they got to his door.

"You need to eat, Ryoma." Fuji frowned, shutting the door behind him once they walked in. Once again Ryoma only shrugged.

"I don't really eat a lot," _Actually_, Ryoma thought as a memory from before he left popped into his head, _if Akaya hadn't dragged me to the cafeteria during lunch I probably would've forgotten to eat back then too_. So he wasn't lying to Fuji when he said he didn't eat a lot. But lately his appetite had grown even smaller than before. The thought of Akaya sent a small spike of pain through Ryoma's heart but the boy ignored it. _I'm with Syuusuke right now_, he reasoned as he pushed the pain away.

"Still," Fuji argued, giving a look that clearly stated he disapproved of Ryoma's eating habits. "You're always going to look like a _chibisuke _if you don't eat right." A golden eye widened, flashing with pain before Ryoma lowered his head and blocked off whatever it was he was feeling.

"Never," Ryoma hissed out as he glared up at Fuji through his bangs, "say that word again, Fuji."

* * *

><p>Fuji? Ryoma hadn't called him "<strong>Fuji<strong>" in weeks. Eyes narrowing in confusion the brunette looked at Ryoma and stated in a low voice, "What word and why must I never say it again, _Ryoma_?" Purposely placing a heavy emphasis on the boys name should let him now the reason behind Fuji's anger. He watched as Ryoma's lightly tanned hands balled themselves into fists at his side, a slight tremble shaking his entire body, and the tight set of his jaw.

"Because, _Syuusuke_," Ryoma hissed once again as he lifted his head to stare directly into the narrowed ocean blue eyes, letting the other boy see the raw pain he felt slicing at his heart, "_chibisuke _is what my brother called me."

Guilt ran deep through Fuji's core when he heard those words. Here he was getting angry at Ryoma when he himself had reminded the boy of something he had been trying so hard to forget. Careless. That's what Fuji had been. "'M sorry," he whispered softly, reaching out for the boy but Ryoma pulled away.

"It's late, call your parents and tell them you're sleeping over at a friends." Ryoma ordered before he disappeared down the hall into his room looking for one of his larger sized shirts for the older boy to wear. As if in a daze Fuji followed the younger boys orders. At first his mother was against it but with how hard the rain was pouring and the threat of lightning she finally consented. It would be dangerous to try going out in this weather, especially at night. "The shower is on your left," Ryoma informed from his room, "and the towels are under the sink."

Despite how cruel his words had been Ryoma was still being nice to him, Fuji realized as he made his way down the hallway, ignoring the open door on his left. "Ryoma," he said softly, walking into the bedroom where Ryoma was currently sitting on the floor in front of an open dresser. Shocked by the other boys voice Ryoma turned around and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Didn't hear me? The showers on your left, well right now. The towels are in the cabinet under the sink," Ryoma informed again, turning away to resume his search of the illusive large shirts. The cold body pressing against his back made him jump, a shiver escaping him as the cold seeped into his skin once again. "Syuusuke?"

_Really_, Fuji thought as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ryoma, pulling the boy back against him, "You don't know how much I love you, Ryoma."

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 3 of the Epilogue chapters is DONE!<strong>


	12. Epilogue Chapter 4

**If I dont get some reviews after the hell I went through to do this chapter I'm going to quit writing this story. Simple as that. For some strange reason, despite the fact that I saved the file multiple times before closing the document, it kept getting DELETED. As in, no more chapter 4, lost forever into the hard-drive known as a computer. I was on the verge of tears. Thank Angel for this chapter. She pretty much fixed the whole thing up for me because of my lost motivation for it. Sorry but I'm really depressed about the whole ordeal right now... and sorry it's short...**

* * *

><p>Epilogue- Chapter 4<p>

He felt Numb. Mentally exhausted. Dead, even. Walking through the heavy rain only amplified this lack of sensation. It was not a physical numbness caused by the cold water, though; that might have an undesirable affect later on. He couldn't care less about his freezing body at the moment. Right now, Seiichi could only think about how to clear up this terrible misunderstanding between Ryoma and himself. And maybe even reveal his- dare he say it?- feelings for the boy.

By now Fuji had probably already taken advantage of Ryoma after said boy saw his best friend kissing someone he just barely tolerated on a day-to-day basis. Not that he willingly tolerated it. Seiichi sighed as he remembered the glances of annoyance that would always seem to shoot from Ryoma's golden-brown eye.

In his defense, he had not realized Ryoma was even there. He hadn't known the boy was watching or how he could just walk away afterwards, leaving behind a crystal clear image of pain that would forever be etched into Seiichi's mind. When that door to the roof opened and Seiichi remembered about Ryoma and how he was kissing Ryoma's best friend, he honestly thought his heart had stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, Seiichi saw the boys expression, one of pure pain, and he saw Fuji's shocked look. Then Ryoma walked away. And it was Fuji who followed after him.

Now, Akaya wouldn't look at him. Wouldn't even go near him. Maybe he saw the look too. Maybe he was feeling guilty. Maybe he was even feeling regret. Nothing could be done about it though. They could not just jump into a time machine and go back to stop it from even happening in the first place, no matter how much he wished for just that. They had kissed and Ryoma had seen.

As soon as practice was over, Seiichi found himself walking towards Ryoma's apartment in the middle of a thunder storm. In the back of his mind he recalled a vague memory of Inui Sadaharu saying the probability of it raining was 97%. '_I should add listening to the "things I have to start doing" list_,' Seiichi thought absentmindedly, continuing his slow pace through the rain.  
>He heard a loud shuddering boom, before a flash of lightening split the sky open. Stopping, he tilted his head back, watching the grey clouds light up before turning pitch black again. A cold breeze ruffled his clothing and whipped his raven tresses into his face. He would have sighed if he could only muster up the energy to do so.<p>

Eventually he reached his destination and climbed up the stairs. '_He'll be mad, but I won't leave until I explain everything_.' He reasoned to himself, stopping in front of Ryoma's door. 'Maybe he's asleep.' Excuses as to why he should turn back now ran through his mind, all quelled as lights were flicked on, illuminating a room and casting a faint stream of yellow through a window. He closed his eyes, sighed, and peered inside. Instantly anger and pain shot through his body at an alarming rate. His breath caught in his throat as he witnessed his best friend and crush in a heated make out session. Clinging to each other tightly, Fuji slowly pushed the smaller body down onto the couch, tongues dancing in a fast pirouette, shirts gone-_ 'What the FUCK!'_

Seiichi forced his eyes shut, his hands balled into fists, shaking at his sides. He bit his lip to stop the scream that was boiling up his throat. Was this how Ryoma felt?

Betrayed?

He had to get out of there, it was to much. His eyes shot open and he bolted to the stairs, skipping two or three at a time. Reaching the bottom, Seiichi ran, rain mixed in with his tears.

Blushing deeply, Ryoma questioned how he could have possibly gotten himself into this situation. One second he was wrapped in Fuji's arm as the man said he didn't know how much he loved him, making Ryoma instantly stiffen before he stood up and went to go prepare his medicine- that he would surely forget to take if he didn't do it now- and the next he found himself on his couch without a shirt on. _How the **hell** did that happen_? More importantly Syuusuke was kissing him and he was kissing Syuusuke and _oh my god_, Ryoma thought with a small whimper of embarrassment, _is that his tongue_?

Ignorant to his inner conflict, Fuji continued to kiss him, sliding his tongue into the younger boys map so as to memorize the elixer that was Ryoma. With a groan he pulled back. Here he was basically mouth raping the boy without even thinking honestly about how Ryoma would feel to that. A disappointed mewl reached his ears when he pulled away far enough to look down at Ryoma. Despite his previous thoughts Fuji couldn't help but smirk at the sound. Maybe his sadistic nature was finally getting the best of him.

Looking down at the boy Fuji was instantly reminded that that was exactly what Ryoma was. A boy. A boy who didn't really know what love was. Giving the boy a gentle smile, Fuji pulled him into a secure embrace. "Ryoma, I really do love you."

"Syuusuke-" Ryoma started, but was silenced by Fuji's lips as the older decended upon them once again. _I love you too_, Ryoma finished lamely inside of his own mind as he continued to kiss Fuji, the shower he ordered the elder to have forgotten as well as his medication that he was supposed to be taking. _Who cares_?_ I've got Syuusuke to take care of me right now_. The boy thought with a small smile as he pulled Fuji closer.

"Stay with me, Syuusuke."

* * *

><p>I have literally done this chapter over about 3 or 4 times. Please reward me with some reviews.<p> 


	13. Epilogue Chapter 5

Hiiiii~ I'm back with another chapter of Highschool On Hold! ^^ Its the 5th chapter of the Epilogue series! yay! So now you guys have no complaints about giving me my **100th review** right? I'll dedicate the next chapter to my **100th reviewer** and get it out **ASAP**. The next chapter will be based on **WHATEVER** my **100th reviewer** wants to read. It can deviate from the story or it can continue where it is. And by deviate I mean it can be like a side story or something. =p But if ya want that then be detailed in what you want~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Growing stronger with each passing second, the urge to ignore the instict to fight was steadily getting harder. Fighting, at the moment, would only cause pain. He had felt the pain and, as sickening as it was, the pleasure.

"Ryoma," a low voice, deep and husky, whispered from above him in the darkness. Involuntarily the boy, Ryoma, shuddered lightly while a small whimpered escaped from his throat. He heard the chuckle in response to his small sound echo around the room. "Ryoma," the voice repeated, settling his larger body ontop of Ryoma's smaller one. The blanket that had covered his body was slowly lifted away, allowing the boy to see his tormentor that repeated came to him every night. "Be a good boy, Ryoma, and I'll be gentle." Ryoga whispered as he leaned down to nuzzle against Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma wouldn't- no couldn't- fight back. It didn't matter how psychotic or obsessed his brother was. Ryoma feared the pain so he would never fight back. His brother was never gentle.

* * *

><p>With a gasp Ryoma shot up in his bed, a cold sweat adorning his body as he gulped in air. Dimly Ryoma felt someones warm hands on his body but he couldn't bring himself to find out who it was. At the moment he was trying to calm his racing heart as well as banish the memory from his mind. Pure fear overtook his body, a chocked sob escaping from his slightly parted lips. The information from last night was still fresh in his mind. His parents had called him, tears in their voices as they told him with conflicted feelings that Ryoga was no longer in his coma like state. And that brought him back to the memory that seemed so long ago but was really only about a month, when he had told Syuusuke and Seiichi about his brother. He had implied then that he killed his brother.<p>

No. That night he left his brother on the brink of death. But he wished to all the God's in the universe that they had kept his brother in the near-death state he was in. Apparently none had listened. Now his brother was awake. Would Ryoga's possessive obsession over him turn to hatred? Would Ryoga still claim to be madly in love with him? More importantly; would Ryoga come find him?

A shout of desperation was torn from his throat, his body curling in on itself, his hands harshly clutching the midnight black hair on his head. _Have I gone mad_? Ryoma continued to scream, his body shaking badly enough to cause him to fall off his bed. Yet his shouts of pain continued.

* * *

><p>Fuji awoke to the sudden movement of Ryoma shooting up in the bed. The boy was covered in sweat- his eyes wide and glazed with the remains of whatever his dream was. He placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder but it seemed to go unnoticed. For a few minutes all was silent. Until Ryoma cried out in a voice of pain. His screaming never seemed to end. Fuji tried to calm him down but his touch seemed to make Ryoma go into an even greater frenzy.<p>

"Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!" Ryoma shouted those two words over and over again like a mantra, his eyes seeing something only he could see. "Stay away!" A sob escaped parted pale pink lips. "Please..." voice cracked and broken from the cries, the screams, the shouting, "please stay away, Ryoga..."

_What can I do_? One of the few questions Fuji couldn't answer. What _can _he do? Ryoma was having a nervous break-down and Fuji didn't know what how to help. _I don't know what to do_.

"Syuusuke... Syuusuke... Syuusuke..." Ryoma's small whimpers broke through Fuji's own helpless thoughts. Immediately he was pulling Ryoma's small frame close to his body, letting the boys head rest against his shoulder as the sobs slowly came to a halt.

"Don't worry," Fuji cooed softly into Ryoma's ear, tightening his hold around the slim shoulders. "I'm here, Ryoma. I'm here." Gently rocking his body back and forth, Ryoma in his lap, Fuji was able to calm him down. Once the soft sound of snores reached his ears Fuji lifted Ryoma up and put him back into his bed, lingering for just a moment, a finger sliding down smooth tear streaked cheeks, before he went to the kitchen to look for some medicine. He was nearly 100% sure that this wasn't the first time Ryoma had a panick attack like this, and if so he should have some medicine for it.

Though Fuji contemplated just calling the hospital to find out what he should do for Ryoma... Fuji sighed. He had never felt this helpless before. Looking back down the hall he couldn't help but wonder... What had Ryoma been dreaming about? Giving another sigh Fuji realized that he and Ryoma would probably be forced to stay back another year if they kept missing school.

But he just couldn't bring himself to wake the boy up after what he had just gone through. "Well whatever." Fuji huffed out, placing his hands on his hips as he blew his bangs out of eyes. "I'll wait till he wakes up."


	14. Chapter 14

Okay. I know I promised you guys the next chapter of Highschool on Hold like ASAP for my 100th Reviewer. I'm terribly sorry I still haven't gotten it out yet. Truth is my computer broke. Utterly and completely busted up. So I haven't been able to work on it at all. I really am sorry about not updating it. But I've put it on hiatus so that I can try and get back my inspiration to work on it considering how I know longer have the start of Epilogue Chapter 6 and have to re-write the whole thing again. Once again I'm really sorry!

Good news is; I HAVE A BRAND NEW LAPTOP! One that works! I'm SOOOOO happy now that I have this baby. I should be able to update my stories, not just Highschool on Hold but a Bleach story I'm working on called Connected Family. Hopefully you guys'll check that one out as well and give me some reviews- flame, praise, ideas, or anything really- on that like you've reviewed for Highschool on Hold. I really love everyone who has reviewed for my story and stuck with me so far. You don't know how much I appreciate you guys for that.

I'm really sorry this isn't an actual chapter but I promise I'll work on it as soon as I can. The only reason I got a new laptop is because my birthday is realllllllly close. So you can see my other laptop had been broken for a while. ^^"


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notice. Please read.**

Highschool on Hold is currently being re-written. I will still have it on here for those that are/have read it but I am basically changing how everything will go. I will keep some things the same, but overall I want to try and write a better version of Highschool on Hold. Looking back and reading it now I realize how scattered and disoriented and how fast paced it was as compared to how I wanted it and frankly I'm a little disappointed in myself for not fixing it earlier before I got so far along with it.

To all of you who have read it and were thinking this was an actual chapter I'm sorry. But this needs to be said in an announcement that while I'm re-writing Highschool on Hold the "up for grabs" thing will not be in affect anymore. I really want to try and make this story better so I hope you look forward to the replacement chapters/story.


End file.
